


Exploring a new case

by existentialcrisis011



Series: Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Secret Relationship, Sherlock's Violin, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcrisis011/pseuds/existentialcrisis011
Summary: This story is about how John and Sherlock add a new connection between them apart from solving crimes and being flatmates.It deals with the difficulties of maintaining secret relationships, Problems from Sherlock's arch enemy - Jim Moriarty, Family lunches, John's nightmares, Sherlock's feelings and finally Marriage.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: GAY Fics, SMUT, Sherlock





	1. The Drunk Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of Sherlock since day one and I really love the boys. I've read many fanfics about Johnlock and tbh I love them all!!  
> This is my first attempt to write a smut... A "Gay" smut.  
> Please forgive me if I do not do justice to this because I hardly know anything about gay relationships and also because I'm a girl I really don't know what it feels like. 😅

It's a lazy morning, Sherlock woke up to the clank of the teapot and the cups. He stretched his hands and arched his back and let out a loud sigh. He heard slow footsteps approaching his door. There was a gentle knock on the door

''Sherlock dear, I've kept some tea on the table for you and John. Drink it before it gets cold. I'll be at the market for a few hours .Take care.''

''Hmmm....'' Sherlock groans in his sleepy deep voice.

He opens his eyes and everything was too bright and hazy. He immediately shut his eyes and tries to figure out why he has a headache. He then remembers that John and he were celebrating as they had caught the criminal after three long days of investigating and chasing. The got drunk heavily.  
He recalled making fun of John and both of them laughing their guts out. It was all vague after that.

He wrapped himself in a robe and lurched towards the kitchen ,where he found John, all ready to leave to the hospital. John poured himself a cup of tea and saw Sherlock approach the table.

John flashed a small shy smile and looked away. Sherlock trying to maintain balance ,broke the silence.

''John, Mrs. Hudson left to the market a few minutes before. She won't be home for a few hours.''

''Okay.''

Before Sherlock sinks into his chair ,John continues,'' I'll be back by 4. Be ready.''

Sherlock gives him a puzzled look and few moments later he realizes that John and he had to go to his mother's place for a small family dinner with Mycroft. He sighs and nods his head .  
John grabs his coat and runs down the stairs.

John's POV  
Does he really not remember what happened last night? Was it so insignificant or Is he just badly hungover? Or Is he too embarrassed to talk about it? I'll ask him in the evening.

Sherlock's POV  
Why did he give me that smile? Did I make a fool of myself last night? Did I do something I would regret? Why the hell can I not remember anything? We drank a beer , we started talking and before we knew we were laughing at the silliest things. What could have possibly happened ? Oh no! How could I have possibly forgotten about it?! Does he really remember the kiss? Did he like it? I hope he isn't uncomfortable with me. Tonight's dinner is going to be one awkward dinner for sure.

John is in his chair, waiting for his last patient for the day. He is lost in his thoughts about the kiss and Sherlock. He feels this strange attraction towards his dark haired flatmate even though he ISN'T GAY! He recalls Sherlock's soft and gentle lips brushing his, and how it lead into a drunk passionate deep kiss. He wonders if it was a one time thing or a budding relationship between the existing flatmates. He also wonders how would his experience of being in a same sex relationship for the first time feel like? Would he be the feminine counterpart or Sherlock? What would the bedroom scenes be? Would it affect our ''solving the cases together'' arrangement?

The train of his thoughts was broken by a knock on the door. He was successful in pulling out a quarter from the kid's ear. Literally. It was fifteen past four and John packed his stuff and left in a hurry.  
John paid the cab fare and rushed up the flight of stairs. He stopped by the door and hung his coat.

''SHERLOCK! ARE YOU READY??'' I'M SORRY I'M LATE!"

Sherlock came into the living room with just a robe on and looked straight into John's eyes. Sherlock's eyes were showing regret, embarrassment ,love ,desire all at once. John, trying but unable to look away from those blue-green eyes, asked Sherlock in a surprisingly soft manner,

"Why aren't you ready yet? We were supposed to leave by 4:15."  
Sherlock stepped closer to his flatmate, still looking deep into his eyes, noticing that John's pupils had dilated. They were just a few inches apart. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night, I was drunk and I couldn't stop myself. I really shoul-"

John leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sherlock's, stopping him from apologizing. Sherlock opened his eyes wide in surprise. John continued to press his lips onto Sherlock, when he pulled John closer and wrapped his hand around his waist. John deepened the kiss by allowing Sherlock's tongue into his mouth. He locked his fingers into the thick and dark curls at the back of the taller man's head. Sherlock let out a deep sigh as their tongues twirled around each other's. John slowly pulled away with a wide grin.

"Mycroft will be angry if we leave him alone with your parents."

"Oh Yes, We better get ready soon." Sherlock chuckled.

They got ready soon and left to The Holmes' Place with a cab. John sat beside Sherlock, locking his fingers into Sherlock's long and slender ones. Sherlock smiled at John and gave a small peck on his forehead while John rested his head on the taller shoulder.


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smuttier chapter. I'm back with the Iconic Moriarty-Holmes' first encounter near the pool where John is vested with time-bombs. Moriarty tells it's just the beginning and leaves. Sherlock takes John home, who is in shock. I improved upon it with my own imagination to make the following events after they reach home, a little sensual and hot.

It had been a few busy weeks since the kiss. The number cases in London had increased exponentially. All cases seem to have something in common but the genius Sherlock can't get himself to find anything significant. It was a late evening, when Lestrade and Holmes were in the yard trying to pin down the similarity between the last four cases they had come across. Sherlock received a text from John saying that he is going to pick up dinner for himself, Sherlock and Greg. They hadn't spent much time together as they had still kept their romance as a secret from everyone and also because Sherlock was pre-occupied with his 'First love' - his work. Sherlock replied with a simple "OK." and got busy with his work. He was so deeply lost in the rooms of his mind palace he forgot to tell Lestrade about it. A couple of hours had passed since the text, there was no sign of John. Lestrade, not knowing about the message, asked Sherlock if he wanted to grab dinner in the Thai restaurant down the street. Sherlock realized suddenly it had been an hour since John texted. He checked his phone and saw he had got a text from John.

Sorry, I was at the take out when your brother, Mycroft, decided to kidnap me in one of his fancy black limos. I'll be there ASAP :) -JW

Sherlock found something suspicious about this whole track of events. He knew Mycroft would normally do such a thing to keep himself updated with his baby brother's drug habits. But something wasn't right. He called John. There was no answer. He called Mycroft and asked if he knew about John's whereabouts but there was no luck. Just as he was going to inform Lestrade about this he received a call from an unknown number. He went out on the street and answered.

"Hello love."

"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize me? Oh no this is such an embarrassment"

"You've been thinking about me for weeks now and you say you can't recognize me?" The unknown voice added.

"What do you want? And where is Dr. Watson?" Sherlock grumbled.

"Oh darling, There's no fun in telling it all on the phone. I would like to see the barrier-the beautiful barrier that stands in between me and my sins. Hope to see you soon.....Love!"

Before Sherlock could speak anything else the call disconnected. He was trying to figure out what had happened when he received an address. He left quickly without informing Lestrade about the ongoing course of events. 

Sherlock hurriedly gives the cabbie his fare and rushes towards the door of the building he was invited. It was a huge building. He creaked the door open to find the hall empty. The place was dimly lit with pale yellow lights. In the center there was a huge filled pool reflecting it's blue tinge of light on to the surrounding pillars .He ran a quick glance across the room to find it completely empty. He heard heavy and slow footsteps approaching him. He quickly reached out to the British Army Browning L9A1 in his pocket. He turned in a flash and pointed the gun in the direction of the footsteps only to find John in a time-bombed vest at the end of the nozzle. He noticed a red laser pointing below John's face.

"I was waiting for your call, Honey" a squeaky voice resonated the whole area.

"I am here now, Who are you ??? What do you want from me?" Sherlock questioned in a rather authoritative deep voice.

"Cool down you beautiful Idiot, I'm coming" The unknown man chuckled.

"Uh! Finally I got a chance to see your beautiful face, Mr. Sherlock Holmes or should I say 'My only worthy nemesis, 'The Consulting Detective'. You've won all the petty games Mr. Holmes. Now it is time to play some games with the only, consulting criminal, Jim Moriarty!" Jim blurted out an evil laugh.

Sherlock's eyes stayed fixed on the laughing man as he walked to and fro. 

"This is just a small teaser of the movie I'm making" Jim smirked. "Alright then, sweet little Sherly, I'll let you two boys go home for now. Daddy has a lot of work to do"

Moriarty danced out of the building. Sherlock quickly shifted his eyes towards John who was sweating profusely in fear and confusion. He laid his gun on the floor and ran his fingers across the vest. He zipped the bombed vest down and threw it to a safe distance. He held John's hand and hurried out of the building. They ran to the nearest main road and caught a cab. They returned to the flat in almost 15 minutes. John was hazy about all these things as he was still afraid about what happened earlier. His vision blurred , his breaths were rapid and he collapsed into Sherlock's arms. Sherlock carried John to his bedroom and gently laid him down on his soft bed. He didn't twitch a muscled until John fluttered his eyes open. He moved his hand and placed on sherlock's knee, who had been resting his forehead on his hand with his eyes closed. Sherlock immediately opened his eyes and looked into John's grey eyes.

"Are you ok John?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I'm fine "

"Thank You for saving my arse back there. " He added in a deep tired voice.

"How could I stop myself from doing that, for the fact that I like it more than your face!" Sherlock winked with a naughty playful smile.

He leaned forward to plant his lips on John's. John opened his mouth a little to make way for Sherlock. Sherlock cupped the blonde's face and deepened the kiss while John ran his fingers through the ebony curls of his partner. Sherlock moved to the bed and bent over John, still continuing the kiss. John gasped for breath and returned to the kiss. Sherlock turned them over and deepened the kiss by pushing his head closer to John's. John rested his body on top of Sherlock, while Sherlock traced the body lines of John with his long firm hands. John let out a soft moan which was muffled into Sherlock's mouth. 

Sherlock, now turned on more by the moan, lifted his pelvis to touch John's counterpart. John felt Sherlock's rock hard bulge pressing against his own. He comforted himself into a suitable position and started grinding against the taller man's inner thighs. Sherlock let out a pleasurable sigh as he slowly slid his hands into John's pant. He grabbed the left arse-cheek with a firm grip making John biting his lower lip. John pulled himself back panting leaving Sherlock questioning his last move. 

Before Sherlock could utter a word, John started unbuttoning the perfectly fit black shirt, revealing Sherlock's bare and pale torso. John, without wasting a second, bent over and started licking the sharp jawline of his fairer friend. Sherlock felt a wave of lust chilling down his spine, leaving him with light shivers. John felt Sherlock's mild shivers and decided to take it a step forward. He kissed his way down to his chest, played around with the nipples with his tongue. He licked along the happy trail which led to the rock hard erection. He quickly unzipped the pant when the hard mass flung open and stood upright. John held the length with both his hands and jerked it slowly. Sherlock had never experienced something like this before. This feeling translocated him into another world, better than the high dosage of drugs. All he could think about was John. Just John.

John leaned in and teased the line of pre-come with his tongue. He circled the head with his firm and strong tongue. He slowly began to take the thick throbbing length into his mouth. Sherlock reached down to entangle his fingers in-between the shiny blonde locks of his flatmate. John quickened the motion and sucked harder. Sherlock arched his back in pleasure while his eyes rolled back. Sherlock let out heavy breaths of air while John explored every inch of the length with his mouth. Sherlock gasped for breath. 

"Jo-John, I think I'll co- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Sherlock breathed in ecstasy.

John's mouth dripped with the bitter thick liquid . He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he caught his breath.

"Umm....You taste better than I thought. " John grinned at Sherlock who was still catching for breath.

John crawled back up into Sherlock's long arms snuggling into a comfortable position. He planted a small peck on Sherlock's sweaty cheeks. Sherlock returned it with more affection. They lay in that position until Sherlock spooned John as both of them drifted away into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John celebrate Christmas with The Holmes. Sherlock has opened up a little because of John. The Holmes brothers share a hearty laugh. Sherlock and John can't keep their hands off each other. Too much sexual tension. But they are interrupted by the Moriarty case.

John, rubbed his eyes open, to look out the window. The whole window pane was covered with a thick layer of snow. It was Christmas!!! John screamed internally. He turned towards Sherlock who was still sleeping, curled up like a ball. John leaned in and kissed Sherlock on the forehead. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his sleeping baby. Sherlock woke up to find John smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling John?" Sherlock asked in a deep silky voice.

"You're so beautiful Sherlock. I can never be bored of waking up to this beautiful face every morning" John smiled.

"Looks like someone is in a romantic mood. Care to begin the day with a deep passionate kiss?"

"Have I ever said no to it Sherlock?" John scoffed.

Sherlock locked his soldier into a cozy position with his long arms. John held him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until it was interrupted by the ring on Sherlock's phone. It was Sherlock's mother.

"Good Morning William, Merry Christmas dear. "

"Good Morning Mother, Merry Christmas to you too. And also convey my wishes to father ."

"Yes William, I certainly will. By the way you are coming home today, aren't you? Mikey will also be here. Don't forget to bring your flatmate, the doctor."

"Yes mother I will be there before lunch time with Dr. Watson."

Sherlock snuggled back into the blanket with John and hugged him for a few minutes. Then they both got up to get ready. John was in the bedroom getting ready. Sherlock was ready and preparing tea for the both of them. He placed two cups and a pot full of hot tea in a tray and also kept a tiny box neatly wrapped beside the cups. He took the tray into the bedroom .

"I made you some hot tea John."

"That's so sweet of you Sherlock. "

John pulled Sherlock by his collar and kissed him deep. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and kissed him back equally. John looked Sherlock, in the eye, with lust and desire. 

"What do you want to do to me, Dr. John Watson?"

"You tell me Mr. Sherlock Holmes! What were you thinking when you decided to wear this stunning purple shirt?"

"Nothing. Nothing in particular." Sherlock winked.

"Oh you lying bastard! You very well know how much you turn me on when you wear this perfectly fitted shirt of yours."

"Oh John, we've got to get ready and leave in a few minutes"

"Can I at least get a kiss 8( ?"

"Ugh! John, You know I can't say no to this face! Just one kiss okay?"

Sherlock picked up the tiny box he had wrapped without giving it away to John . He slowly slid it into John's pocket while they kissed. Sherlock then poured tea into the cups and sipped his tea slowly with the excitement of seeing John's reaction when he sees his Christmas present. John sat on the bed as he lifted his tea cup and felt something press against his bottom. He reached out to his hind pocket and found a tiny wrapped box with the words Merry Christmas and the initials SH. He looked at Sherlock in awe n surprise only to find Sherlock smiling and waiting eagerly to look at his reaction. John slowly unwrapped his present . He couldn't believe what Sherlock had given him. He had mixed reactions when he saw the present. 

"Sherlock, I'm confused. When did you even get these?"

"I remember you saying that you liked those cufflinks when we went to the mall to solve a case last month. I purchased it when you were having a little chat with Lestrade."

"Oh Jesus Sherlock, This is the best Christmas present I have ever received. And the last present I expected was from you! Thank you so much!! I love it!! I love you!!"

"I love you too, John. I'm glad you liked it."  
..

"Sherlock? Did we just-?"

"Yes we did! John!"

"OH MY GOD" John scoffed.

"I LOVE YOU JOHN!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SHERLOCK!!"

They leaned in for a deep kiss, their first kiss as lovers now! Soon it was disturbed by the loud greetings of Mrs. Hudson as she barged into the flat wishing her two favourite boys a Merry Christmas. Sherlock came out of the room and was followed by John shortly. They wished her the same.

"So what are you two love-birds doing this Christmas?" 

"Umm- Mrs. Hudson, I'm not gay! And Sherlock isn't my boyfriend!

" Yes, John's right! We-we're not together"

"Oh come on you two!! Who are you kidding? Your landlady who lives in the same house that has very thin walls?" Mrs. Hudson winked at both the new lovers.  
Both of them hung their heads in embarrassment and to hide their cheeks that had turned red. Sherlock lifted his head. He had a huge grin on his face with cheeks still blushing. He pulled John for a side hug and all the three laughed.

"Okay you two have a wonderful holiday!"  
Mrs. Hudson left. Soon, both of them took their coats and left 221B.

They were in the cab. John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. He looked up to Sherlock's face.

"I'm worried, love."

"Don't worry dear John, Mrs. Hudson won't tell anyone "

"How did yo-? God!! Sometimes I hate your deducing skills!"

Sherlock scoffed.

"I hope no one else gets to know"

They reached 'The Holmes' residence. They enter the house Mycroft is sitting on the couch working on his laptop. Mr. Holmes is in the kitchen giving a helping hand to his wife.

" Welcome home dear! So glad to see you after almost four months. And how are you Doctor? Hope my baby doesn't trouble you much" Mrs. Holmes chuckled.

"Not much actually" John joined in.

Sherlock and John went to hand their coats. John was so in mood when he saw Sherlock in that amazingly fit purple shirt. He looked into Sherlock's blue-green eyes desirably. Sherlock gave a small smile while he blushed hard.

They all sat together for lunch. There were a lot of laughs this year unlike the previous years. Sherlock had opened up a little. (Yes of course John was the reason). Seeing Sherlock Mycroft too laughed along. It was one of the best Christmases the Holmes had spent.

Mycroft left early as he had some important work. John and Sherlock stayed in and spent time with the Holmes couple. Later that afternoon, when Sherlock and John were riding back home in a cab John made some unusual moves. He slipped his hands over Sherlock's thighs and gave him the mischievous look. John was sure picking up the heat at that moment. Few minutes into the ride, he had already pulled Sherlock into his zone. They had a steamy hot make-out session in the back of the cab. They were so impatient. They literally locked their tongues and their hands travelled places. The cabbie pulled over in front of 221B, Baker Street. Sherlock hastily paid the fare and raced towards the door. He was so impatient. He wanted John at that very moment. He didn't take his eyes off John even when he opened the door and closed it behind them. He was so impatient and hasty, he overlooked the straightened knocker on the door. (Sherlockians might be guessing the next few scenes xD) . 

John quickly came close to Sherlock attempting to kiss him on the lip. Sherlock cupped John's face and pulled him into a wild passionate kiss. They climbed up the stairs with their mouth still stuck to each other. As the ascended the flight of stairs they stripped themselves off their coats and jumpers. Sherlock pushed his way through the door with his back as his hands were wrapped around John's waist. John didn't even pull himself back to catch up on his breath and neither did Sherlock.

"OH DEAR LORD SHERLOCK!!" Mycroft, standing near the fireplace, screamed as he closed his eyes after having a glimpse of his brother's romantic life.

"MYCROFT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!!"

"LEAVE THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS?!?!"

Mrs. Hudson rushed up the stairs hearing the Holmes brothers shouting. John stood there blushing with embarrassment. Sherlock, for the first time, didn't know what to answer. He stood there glaring at his brother. 

"I'll leave you too thirsty animals continue your job. Once you're finished give me a call. I have something important to talk about." Mycroft told in a softer and more serious voice.

"What is it about?" Sherlock asked immediately.

"Moriarty!" Mycroft replied as he hurried down the stairs.


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the famous episode of The Reichenbach Fall of the BBC Sherlock series. It has scenes of John's nightmares, the fall, the death, trauma and pain. This chapter is about how John copes up with the fall.

Mycroft walked into his office to find John sitting in the chair opposite to his. He was restlessly fidgeting with the papers he held. Mycroft hung his umbrella on the stand and sat on his chair. John pierced Mycroft with an angry look. Mycroft anticipated this and met John's piercing gaze with a guilt filled apologetic look.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SO CARELESS? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER? Your own baby brother - that's what you call him, isn't it? You fricking managed to ruin Sherlock's life in just a few minutes!" John blurted out in anger.

Mycroft's eyes softened even more and hung his head in guilt.

"What did you get in exchange for the information about Sherlock's life?"

Mycroft chocked on his words as he was too ashamed to let it out.

"You asked me to take care of your baby brother? Was it all because of this?? John I made a mistake which puts Sherlock's life in danger so please take care of him!" John snarled.  
Tears welled up in both their eyes. John stood up outraged by the older Holmes's reaction and stomped out of his office.

John's POV

How can someone, who is, as Sherlock says, "The British Government" be so irresponsible? How can an elder brother be so heartless? Does he even care about Sherlock??

He reached 221B, walking, he pulled the key out if his pockets and opened the door calling out "Sherlock?" 

The whole house was dark and quiet. "Mrs. Hudson?" he called out into the darkness. He went upstairs to find no one. He took his phone out of his pocket and to his surprise there was a text from Sherlock. He had sent it half an hour ago.   
It read,

"Come to Barts - SH" 

Another text chimed in

"Hurry John, please. - SH" 

Sherlock never says please unless he's really serious about it. John hastily runs down the flight of stairs and closes the door behind him.   
He gets into a cab asap and ask the cabbie to speed his way upto the road across Barts. He pays the cabbie an approximate fare and leaves in a hurry leaving some change behind.   
He stands in front of the big hospital and his phone rings. It's Sherlock. He answers. Sherlock mumbles something what sounds like a teary apology. 

"S-Sorry, John." 

"Why are you asking sorry? Where are you? What is going on?" 

"John, could yo- could you please look at the top of the b-building?" Sherlock requests in a feeble shaking voice. 

"What the bloody hell Sher-?" 

"John, I know you have many questions, but listen to me. It is really important. It's a note. My note." 

"What note? What are you talking about?!" 

"Goodbye John"

Racing heartbeats. 

"No Sherlock!"

Panting breaths.

"No!!"

Cracking voice.

"No Sh-Sherlock, no!!"

Bad thoughts.

Sherlock.

Stomach twisting.

Sherlock.

Dizzying head.

Sherlock!!

Teary eyes.

SHERLOCK!!

Stabbing Heartache.

Sherlock threw the phone behind him. He moved his weight completely forward causing him to freefall along the height of the tallest building in the neighbourhood. 

"SHERLOCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

John collided with a cyclist and fell to the ground. His vision blurred. He mumbled Sherlock's name when he blacked out. 

John felt a soft hand cupping his face. He fluttered his eyes open. He was shivering, sweating and panting in fear. He looked to his side. He found Sherlock looking at him with concern. He had had a bad dream. A dream about the Reichenbach fall. He shifted himself into a more comfortable place; Sherlock's arms. Sherlock welcomed him and held him tightly till John's breaths slowed down. Sherlock mumbled incoherent sorries and comforting words. John looked up to find Sherlock's eyes filled.

Sherlock closed his eyes firmly allowing the teardrops to roll sideways across his temple. 

"It's not your fault, Sherlock. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Right now the only thing matters is that we're back together after two long years and I want to be with you every possible second."

"But-but I am res.."

Sherlock was silenced by the hush and a small peck on the lips.

"Can we please not talk about it Sherlock?"

"Of course, John. Your wish is my command." Sherlock grinned.

"Oh is it? If that is the case, I have one more wish."

"And that is...?"

"Call me by that name." John giggled.

"NO!"

"Pleaseee!!"

"NOOO! It makes me sound like a kid!"

"Pweaseeee" *puppy eyes*

"Ugh! How can I say no to these eyes!" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

A wide grin appeared on John's face.

"Say it"

"John"

"No! Properly!"

"John. Look I told it properly"

"Oh you won't listen like this."

"John, What are you-"

John moves his hands along Sherlock's sides slowly and starts tickling him.

Sherlock shuffled in his place, giggling curling.

" JAWN! Stop it! .Aah... I....can't......Breathe! " *snorts and giggles*

John laughed at the snort.

"How hard was it for you to tell that?"

Sherlock flashed a sheepish grin.

They both lay on the bed, locked in each other's arms and soon drifted off to deep sleep.


	5. A Waltz for my Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are getting married. Sherlock faces trouble with the vows. It is a small ceremony officiated by Mycroft himself.

Lestrade was in the middle of a chase when his phone chimed a few times. He asked Donovan to keep up with the burglar. He rested his hands on his knees, panting. He reached for his phone. It was Sherlock.

Come to Baker Street.  
Now.  
I need help.  
Please.  
Help me.

Greg silently cursed and ran back to the yard and ordered for maximum backup to be present at Baker Street, outside 221B. He reached 221B within a few minutes. He ran up the stairs to find Sherlock closing his eyes and hands under his chin, leaning against the back rest of the chair, legs against the desk. Lost in his mind palace. Not really. He was in John's room of course.

He opened his eyes to the sound of police sirens and helicopters hovering outdoor. He looked to his side. Greg was there panting like earlier.

"This is hard!"

"What?"

"Arrgh! This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do!!" Sherlock holds up a book that said  
'Vows for the Husband'

"You've got to be kidding me Sherlock!!!"  
Lestrade fists in anger and glares at Sherlock.

"If your wedding wasn't tomorrow, I would've definitely punched you in this "pretty face" of yours."

Before Sherlock could tell anything, he stomped out of the flat.  
Sherlock got frustrated and threw the book across the room. he picked up his violin and started to play. It helped him to think and now he had to think what his vows are going to be. When suddenly he realised how much John loved the sound of his Violin. He hurriedly took a paper and a pen and wrote down a few notes and started composing his most melodious piece, John's piece.

John came home after a long day of "Wedding Shopping". He bought identical tuxedoes for him and his to-be husband, Sherlock Holmes. They finished dinner and slept early.

The ceremony was a small one, so was the proposal. The proposal was a very simple one. They went out for a date, a candle lit dinner. Pasta, red wine, smooth jazz. It was simple yet perfect. Sherlock pulled out a box with two identical platinum bands. John let out a gasp in excitement. They were very simple to look at but on the insides of the band, something was engraved. It was the date on which Sherlock realised that John was something more than "Just a friend". 15th of May, 2010. 

The event was arranged by Mycroft himself. It was at a resort on the outskirts of London. Beautiful summer morning, on the lush green fields. It was only for the first circle, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's parents, Mycroft, Harry, Mike (because he was the reason they met),Molly and Lestrade.  
Both the grooms were standing opposite to each other with foolish grins covering most of their face. Mycroft, who is officiating the wedding, asks John to read his vows first.

Everyone warned me about you, Sherlock.  
"Be away from him!", "He's a psychopath", " He's a heartless man" etc.,  
But you were always the opposite.  
I always feel safe around you.   
I always admire your intelligence and your deductions.  
I have never met a person who loves me like you do.  
I'm glad that I proved them all wrong.  
It is my pleasure to be there for you till death do us part.  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes, It is my pleasure to marry you.  
I love you, Sherlock.  
Yours,  
John Hamish Watson.

Everyone smiled at the beautiful words of John.

"The constant writing of blogs has done you good John." Sherlock giggles and gives a teasing wink.

Everyone chuckled in agreement.

"Now, Sherlock", Mycroft broke the laugh.

John, as you know, I am really bad at sentimental speeches and to talk words that show emotions. So I have composed this Waltz.  
Sherlock takes his violin from Lestrade who was holding it for him. He gently places it on his shoulder and meets John's deep green eyes with his own. 

This is for you John.  
(Check the YouTube video. https://youtu.be/vkDdzRPyli4 Courtesy : Panda) 

He plays it so softly and beautifully, everyone is rendered speechless. Tears roll down John's blushing cheeks. A gentle smile filled with love flashed on John's face.   
Mycroft officiates the wedding. The newlywed couple lean in for a small kiss.


	6. Epilogue

Sherlock and John have been married happily for almost three years now. They have been solving crimes non-stop. There had been a lot of ups and downs. Magnussen and Eurus had made the past two years hell. After Eurus, Sherlock and John move to the countryside. They have their own small house with big farms on either sides. Sherlock has taken up the job of bee-keeping and John is now the official Doctor for the people in the surrounding villages. They adopt a girl baby. They name her Rosie, in memory of John's only love before Sherlock.   
\-----  
This is the perfect life John had ever dreamt of. His small family, living peacefully, away from all the chaos of the city. Sitting on the couch, looking at the man he loves the most who is trying to make their little princess giggle. He had never thought Sherlock would invest so much time in taking care of Rosie. He really had changed. He loved them so much!   
\-------  
*baby giggles*

"John!!! Did you hear that!!?? I made her giggle!! This is the first time she has ever done that!!"

"Yess Sherlock!! I heard that! Isn't she beautiful when she giggles?"

"She's always beautiful" Sherlock smiles as he comforts himself on the couch.

John and Sherlock play with her, making her laugh and giggle. Soon, she drifts off to sleep in Sherlock's arms and so does John, on his shoulder. Sherlock smiles at both his sleeping babies. He silently promises never to hurt them or lose them. Sherlock rests his head on John's and soon slips into the land of dreams.  
\-------------------  
This is my new story, The Revenge. Here is the teaser to the story. It is filled with Fluff, angst and smut. Stay tuned for this new Teenlock series.

The Revenge

Irene has broken it off with Sherlock after learning that she was just a mere experiment for him. She moves to another town after their Secondary school (American System : Sophomore Year).  
Sherlock wasn't affected by it as it was just an experiment for him, Experiment about Female Human Emotions. Many girls, who had been lost in his mysterious ocean eyes and high cheekbones, were now broken to the harsh reality that Sherlock was not boyfriend-material. Some were angry, some were jealous and some were just sad. But there was one girl who was never affected by any of these. Molly Hooper.


End file.
